There are many different ways to communicate with other users, such as via e-mail, instant messaging, text messaging, etc.
Oftentimes, a message may be sent to multiple users, such as a group message (a message sent to a group of users). However, one of the recipients of the group message may not respond to all the users of the group message (both the sender and all the recipients of the group message). For example, a group message may be sent via e-mail to a primary recipient by a sender while cc'ing other users. At times, the primary recipient of the message may respond to the sender directly in a different channel (e.g., via instant message) than the channel used to send the group message (e.g., via e-mail). As a result, the response to the sender may not be received by the other recipients of the group message. The other recipients of the group message may be waiting to receive a response, such as those recipients who were cc'd in the original message. These other recipients may follow-up with the primary recipient to see if the user has responded to the group message. The user would then have to resend or repeat the same response message to the other recipients of the group message. Such a process is laborsome and counterproductive.